Traditionally, three-dimensional rendering has enabled the display of one or more objects to a user. For example, one or more objects may be displayed three-dimensionally to a user, utilizing a display. However, current techniques for displaying objects three-dimensionally have been associated with various limitations.
For example, current methods for displaying objects utilizing a display may display objects that are clipped by the edge of the display. This clipping may confuse viewers of the displayed objects and may also contribute to user eyestrain, headaches, etc.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.